


You Sure are Looking Good

by makingitwork



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Beautiful Will, Bottom Will, But will is always beautiful, Dominant Hannibal, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Murder, Slash, Submissive Will, Top Hannibal, Young Will, no sex in chapter 1 guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham, you're everything, the big bad wolf would want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Sure are Looking Good

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'Little Red Riding Hood' The song
> 
> Dedicated to Roxy! Because I adore you! 
> 
> xx

Hannibal took a deep breath. The animal beneath him may have been insurmountably rude, but there was a pungent sweetness to the blood that flowed happily down its neck, making little brooks and ridges. Hannibal, tall and broad and strong, bent down onto the forest’s ferny floor, the plastic covering his body and stylish suit squeaking in protest, and he flicked out his blade, carving away into the males stomach, container out to take the lungs home.

 

When gentle humming disturbed the forest’s natural, safe silence. Hannibal stood, carefully, slowly, scanning like a wolf. Maroon eyes narrowing, and he moved silently towards a group of trees, and peered through.

 

Sure enough, there was a boy. Just a boy, perhaps only 18 years old, fresh and young, and Hannibal breathed in- the boy was beautiful. Slim, and delicate, with wild dark brown tousled curls that fell into glistening blue eyes. His skin was smooth and looked soft to touch. And he was humming gently, reaching up and picking fruit that a low branched tree was bearing. He wore a long red cloak, that hung off his shoulders, and swept down to the ground. So vibrant in its colour, that the boys beauty must have been incredibly unique to catch the predators attention first.

 

Hannibal contemplated. The boy hadn’t seen him, would most likely not see him, and Hannibal could continue, take his dinner and return home; alone. Many lonely dinners these past few months, he mused to himself, and watched the boy. He was straining, trying to reach the higher fruit, realising the best and ripest ones were higher up.

 

And then a glint of fragmented sunlight came through the tree canopy of branches and something on the boys wrist sparkled, and Hannibal stilled. Mind racing. The boy was wearing a silver bracelet, and sure enough- Hannibal turned back to the corpse, lying there splayed out and obscene, a silver bracelet marked its wrist. Matching silver bracelets. Why would a young boy come out into the middle of the forest to pick fruit? Unless a relative lived nearby. Hannibal clicked his tongue, disappointed. How could that stunning creature be even remotely related to the piece of meat in the grass?

 

He peeled off the plastic suit, and left it with the body, before stepping out. ‘Careful.’ Hannibal called up, and the boy startled, from where he was now perched on a branch, hand outstretched for fruit. ‘You could fall from there, little one,’

 

The boy swallowed, eyes wide and scared, and he looked around, but nodded ‘I’ll be careful,’ he whispered, and didn’t move. Hand frozen, outstretched for the fruit.

 

‘There is no need to be afraid,’ Hannibal offered, and the boy let out a desperate laugh

 

‘Of course not. It’s not like this isn’t the beginning of every children’s horror story everywhere. Familiar with The Witches? There’s a scene, just like this. When the boy’s in the tree and a witch comes up to him- out-out of nowhere!’ His lips were rosy and pink, and Hannibal couldn’t help an amused smirk to play out across his face

 

‘I am not a witch. My name is Hannibal. I’m a Doctor, I live in Baltimore.’

 

The boy’s eyes narrowed ‘I live in Wolftrap,’

 

‘See? We are not so different after all, you and I,’ but Hannibal was uncertain. This boy lived close enough that a second meeting was not entirely impossible. ‘What is your name?’

 

‘Will.’

 

‘It is a pleasure to meet you, Will. Do you come here often?’

 

Will cocked his head to the side, nose scrunching up ‘why are you talking to me?’ he asked bluntly, and Hannibal smiled

 

‘Why does anyone talk to anyone?’

 

‘To get something.’

 

‘Do you think I want something from you, Will?’

 

‘You talk like a shrink.’ Will murmured, and his eyes widened at Hannibal’s expression ‘You are!’ He smiled, delighted, and instantly more trusting. ‘What are you doing out here?’

 

‘I find seclusion is one of the few places I can really be myself.’ His words hung in the air, before floating up to Will, caressing him. ‘You are picking fruit,’

 

‘For my godfather,’ Will explained, ‘he lives just up ahead-‘ he pointed eastwards, before realising you could see nothing through flowers and trees, and he grinned. ‘I bet if I got up high enough I’d actually be able to see it,’ and he set about climbing higher, and higher, Hannibal watching the lithe movements of beautiful limbs, when Will stopped. About half way up the tree, and Hannibal swallowed thickly. Will could see the body. Will could see the body from his new vantage point.

 

‘Will-‘

 

‘Oh my god.’

 

‘William-‘

 

Will looked down at Hannibal, eyes wide and petrified, clinging to his branch, desperately looking for a way to escape. ‘ _HELP!’_ He screamed at the top of his voice ‘Help! Help me! Help!’ He threw his arms around the tree trunk, screaming at the top of his lungs, and Hannibal held his hands up in surrender.

 

‘No one can hear your cries, Will. You have to take a deep breath, think calmly, rationally. What do you think has happened here?’

 

‘I think you murdered my godfather and was burying his body in the woods.’ Will cried, tears pricking his eyes

 

‘You aren’t wrong.’

 

Will sniffled, pausing and peaking down at Hannibal through a curl ‘What?’

 

‘That’s what happened. I found your godfather to be insufferably rude and impolite, and I killed him. And I carried his body into this forest, and was in the process of removing his lungs to eat for dinner this evening. And then I heard your humming. Your singing, Will. Dear Will, I gazed upon you, and I could have left you alone and continued, and you would have found an empty house, but your beauty…I had to speak to you. I was weak.’

 

Will stared, eyes calculating, before he relaxed slightly. ‘The fruit from this tree,’ he said quietly, clearing his throat a little ‘it’s poisonous.’

 

Hannibal looked up at the angel in the branches ‘you were going to poison your godfather?’

 

‘Frederick was…he was _mean.’_ Will murmured, ‘he…’ he swallowed ‘he did bad things.’

 

Hannibal’s blood surged in annoyance. Wishing he’d made Frederick’s end more painful. Longer. More deserving. ‘Well then, dear Will, it appears we think alike.’

 

Will eyed him suspiciously ‘the way I see it,’ he said quietly ‘is that you’ve got something on me, and I’ve got something on you. I won’t tell anyone, and you won’t tell anyone, and we both got what we wanted.’

 

Hannibal smiled, sliding his hands into his pockets ‘That sounds very agreeable, Will.’

 

Will nodded ‘I don’t trust that when I come down, you won’t kill me.’

 

‘I couldn’t take such beauty from the earth,’ Hannibal said softly ‘That would be even worse than sin,’ and he turned, and walked back to the body, put back on the plastic suit, and continued, aware that Will was watching from the tree. He packed the lungs, displayed the body lewdly, and walked away.

 

…

…

…

 

‘I keep thinking about you,’ came a very quiet voice at the end of the line. Hannibal sat in his well decorated, ornate office, holding the phone elegantly against his ear.

 

‘With whom am I speaking?’ he asked, turning to look out into the greyness of the evening.

 

‘I keep…I like the way you did it. It made me…’ a gentle sigh, and then more prominent ‘I keep thinking about you.’

 

Hannibal massaged his temple ‘I’m unsure you have the right number.’

 

‘Oh-‘ there was scrabbling on the other side of the line ‘Is this not D-Doctor Hannibal Lecter? I’m Will Graham-‘

 

‘Will,’ Hannibal breathed the word like a kiss, and Will let out a relieved laugh

 

‘it is you,’

 

‘Where are you, Will?’ Hannibal asked, the greyness of the evening turning into a vibrant red before his eyes. A delightful promise.

 

‘I’m outside- I’m-‘

                                                                             

There was a knock at the door of Hannibal’s office. Hannibal put down the phone, and in three quick strides was pulling the door open. And there was Will. Red cloak glittering behind him. He was wringing his hands, and Hannibal ushered him in, closing and locking the door behind him, as Will looked around. In awe of the room, and the statues and the books. He turned and faced Hannibal happily, leaning against the ladder ‘I’ve missed you too, Will,’

 

Will beamed, before his cheeks inked red and he looked down ‘I keep thinking about it. I really _liked_ watching it, Hannibal.’

 

Hannibal stalked forward, watching Will press against the ladder hotly, arching his back and presenting his neck ‘You liked watching it,’

 

‘Y-yes, I…’ he closed his eyes, breathing in ‘I really liked it.’

 

Hannibal’s muscled thigh pushing between Will’s legs, and he smiled ‘You do like it.’ He gathered Will’s wrists in one hand, and pinned them up to another wrung, his other hand firm on Will’s waist, and he claimed the boys lips with his own. Will was warm and pliant and desperate, and Hannibal growled. Grateful he had met the boy when he was young. Not when he was older and more opinionated and harder to control or manipulate. No, Will Graham, Will Graham had come to him, had seen him, and wanted him, wanted more, if the arching and bucking was anything to go by.

 

And Hannibal would give it to him.


End file.
